Burgerpants and Mettatons Awful Adventure
by Freddy Fazbear
Summary: Burgerpants and Mettaton embark on the greatest adventure ever by spending the first days of freedom screaming and running.


Note: They live in a world of magic, there's gotta be more than just humans.

It was one of the first days outside of the underground, Mettaton was sitting outside of a bizarre house, covered in gold. Mettaton was staying here, looking at the grass. Burgerpants walked out of the building and sat beside Mettaton, smoking a cigar with his basic, dull looking 19 year old face.  
"Mettaton, we gotta start the quest of epic preportions," Burgerpants said, looking into Mettatons eye. Mettaton kept his eyes on the grass, letting out a sigh.  
"I don't think I have the energy for this," Mettaton said, turning to face Burgerpants. Burgerpants fished a pair of batteries out of his pockets and threw them at Mettaton. Mettaton flinched as the metal hit his face, even though it didn't hurt him. Mettaton looked at the batteries for a moment before picking them up and putting them in the eye hidden by his hair. He jolted up and then grined, looking like he was at the top of the world with the power given.  
"LET US BEGIN THE QUEST!" Mettaton exclaimed, picking up a convenient sword and shield on the floor. Burgerpants picked up two swords that were Mettaton brand pink and sheathed them into his pants. Mettaton nodded to the cat with a twinkle in his eye, "We will take to this world like the mighty stars of the future!" Once he finished his speech, an elf girl came up to the two of them, looking at them with excitement.

"Hey there, will you boys go swimming with me?" the elf said, as she pulled off her armored clothing to reveal a bikini under it. Mettaton, as the star he is, couldn't refuse taking a break from the adventure that hadn't even started to gain more fans, sadly, Burgerpants was dragged into this. The three of them walked through the grass of the small town all the way to the sea-shore. Mettaton stepped into the water and waited for Burgerpants to get ready to swim, watching the sun bounce off the rippling streams. Suddenly, he turned to see the woman dancing next to Burgerpants, making the cat man shiver in fear. With haste, Mettaton strode to Burgerpant's side and pulled him back, looking at the woman with a very confused expression.  
"Come on boys, dance with me," said the elf, looking at Burgerpants and then to Mettaton. Both monsters felt uncomfortable with this gesture and backed up a bit. The elf walked to the water and continued to look at the two with lust. "Come swim with me," she said, running out into the water. The monsters were horrified, looking out at the lusty elf who was keeping her gaze on them. Mettaton leaned into Burgerpants, "Should we go..?" asked the robot, looking at the cat with nothing but pure fear and confusion in his eyes. Burgerpants didn't answer, instead, he walked into the water and swam to the girl, Mettaton followed behind. The girl swam below them and touched Mettaton's legs, causing him to jolt in fear. This was it, this was the final straw for the metallic deva, the elf was going too far for him. Once the elf swam up to the surface, Mettaton and Burgerpants had swam out deeper into the water. In reality, Mettaton was dragging a bewildered Burgerpants deeper into the ocean. As the elf slowly followed, Mettaton looked to his employee and pulled him close, "Burgerpants, my dear, we need to die here. We need to die here and then take our spirits back and KILL them in order to cleanse ourselves and get rid of that atrocious lady." Burgerpants started to shake, gulping down the air he held in, "Boss… boss you're insane..! We don't have to do that… hell, I CAN'T JUST COME BACK TO MY BODY!"

Mettaton looked over Burgerpant's shoulders to see the elf swimming closer, yelling, "Hey boys~ Who wants me?" With that comment, Mettaton dunked Burgerpants and himself into the water. Burgerpants, flailing in fear, couldn't break from the robots grip. He didn't have to, Mettaton swam deeper and deeper, until the elf gave up and left.

Mettaton took this as a victory and swam back to the surface, dragging the almost limp feline onto shore. The deva shook the cat until he awoke screaming, looking at Mettaton with pure terror. "BOSS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" said Burgerpants as Mettaton placed him down.

"Burgerpants, though I yearn to be a star… I do not want THOSE kinds of people making such moves! Look at me, I AM MADE OF METAL! THERE IS NOTHING TO FUCK HERE! I don't even want something like that…. someone suddenly making contact with my beautiful legs!? Granted I wouldn't mind if it was under different circumstances but not that kind!" Mettaton groaned as he opened his heart-shaped belt to let the water spill out. Burgerpants rubbed his head, "Gee buddy, when you put it that way I guess it is kinda a problem what she did." The feline looked up to his robotic boss, glancing over his shoulder for only a second to see the elf from before bounding down the shoreline.

"B-B-BOSS! SHE'S BACK!" Burgerpants yelped, causing Mettaton to spin his head around to see the half naked lady run to them. Mettaton didn't halt for a second, he grabbed Burgerpants and bolted away across the shoreline.

Mettaton didn't stop until they were in an elven city 50 miles away from the previous location. Once they arrived at the gates, Mettaton was out of batteries, causing him to fall onto the ground. Burgerpants pulled himself from the robots grasp and dragged him into the city to find a nice sort of spot to recharge him. Though, it was undeniable, they needed Alphys to fix as much damage that was dealt from overheating and flooding.


End file.
